Love's not simple
by Kontradiction
Summary: Hikari wishes her life was more simple... but guys just have to complicate things, some Daikari, Takari and Hiyako.


Love's Not Simple  
  
Author: Dria  
  
A/N: Okay this is just a short kinda AU kinda angsty thing I wrote, which totally grew out of my control. To my best friend K-chan, this is dedicated to you. **hint hint** j/k.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is among the numerous anime shows which belong to me… um rephrase that… Digimon is among the numerous anime shows which I wish belonged to me but don't. ^_~  
  
Kari sighed as stared at the huge pile of English homework she had. What on earth had possessed her to study a foreign language?  
  
She stared at the page she was supposed to be translating.  
  
It made no sense whatsoever.  
  
She decided to ignore her homework, and climbed into bed.  
  
She was absolutely exhausted.  
  
The phone took this as its cue to ring. Kari cursed and glared at it.  
  
It continued to ring.  
  
"Moshi-moshi Yagami residence."  
  
"Hi Kari. What are you up to?"  
  
"I was doing homework and about to go to sleep actually."  
  
"Um… okay. So have you done our History assignment yet?"  
  
Kari felt her mouth dry, "Oh k'so! No!" She exclaimed, "And it's due tommorow!"  
  
"Yeah… well I should probably finish my assignment, I'm doing it right now. I'll let you get some sleep. Ring me if you want help. Anytime."  
  
"Yeah, okay Davis. Talk to you lata  
  
"Love you Kar-"  
  
Kari hung up the phone.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
Davis rang her every night, asking her to come chill with him and his best friend Iori.  
  
T.K. made passes at her in class, made her blush when he did this in front of people, and then acted hurt when she informed him she knew he was a player. Not that it stopped him making passes at her.  
  
Kari was absolutely sick to death of both of them. She just wanted to be friends with the cinammon haired boy, although her closest male friend, Ken- chan, wanted to be more then friends with him. Kari had introduced them, and Ichijouji Ken had fallen hard, but he still didn't seem to understand that she wasn't interested in Davis.  
  
Kari sighed, "Why do guys always complicate stuff?"  
  
Kari flopped back on her pillows and yawned.  
  
*I wonder if anyone'd care if died. Probably not. If I slit my wrist they might, might say something about the mess anyway.* She thought bitterly.  
  
"I wish Davis 'n Ken'd get together." She said softly.  
  
She pulled a face, *They wouldn't. Not unless she did something to help them* she smiled and then picked up the phone and punched in a number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Ichijouji residence, this is Ken."  
  
"Ken-san! Hi, it's Kari."  
  
"Oh, hi Kari. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I could really use some advice."  
  
"Um… okay…" Ken replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well… I really like this person, but they like someone else."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"They like me a lot, but not in the way that I like them…"  
  
"Okay…" Ken sounded somewhat concerned.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure they're strait…"  
  
"What?" Ken exploded. He had not been expecting that.  
  
"What should I do?" Kari asked.  
  
The line was silent.  
  
"Ken?" Kari asked.  
  
"What about Davis?"  
  
"I… He deserves better. He's the sweetest, nicest guy I know… he deserves someone who'll love him. He deserves you ken."  
  
Kari heard Ken gasp, "But…"  
  
"But nothing. I think he loves you anyway. He just got confused by society. I think I'm gonna go ring Yolei. You ring Davis."  
  
Kari hung up the phone then dialled Yolei's number.  
  
"Yolei? It's Kari..."  
  
"Kari-chan! Hi sweetie"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what's up?  
  
"I have something I wanna tell you…"  
  
"Yeah? Go on…"  
  
"We've been friends for a long time…"  
  
"And you're the best friend I've got."  
  
"Um… thanks. But what I wanna say is…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Um… sometimes I… Oh Yolei I love you!"  
  
"I know K-chan. I love you too."  
  
"No, I mean I really love you!"  
  
"I love you too…" Yolei said, still sounding a little confused.  
  
Kari took a deep breath, "Yolei… I'm trying to say… Would you like to be my girlfriend?" It came out in a jumbled rush.  
  
There was a shocked pause, "Come again?"  
  
"I love you and I wanna be with you and hold you and kiss you…"  
  
"Kari? Are you serious?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life." Kari choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yolei hated her…  
  
"Um… well then… I never really… I guess maybe… as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship…"  
  
Kari beamed, cheeks still wet and glistening, "Oh god Yolei I love you!"  
  
There was a pause and then Yolei's hesitant voice came down the line.  
  
"I love you too Kari."  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: The saddest thing about this story is the fact that it's more or less what my life is like. ^_~ Hehe. At least it wasn't a Hiken or whatever… 


End file.
